Cuaderno de notas
by Nicorinth
Summary: Un pequeño cuaderno que será testigo de aventuras, amistades, sutiles romances y criaturas marinas... Ah, y un poco de ciencia.
1. Primera entrada

Empecé a escribir esto porque últimamente, por tantos trabajos académicos que había hecho, escribía todo de manera muy formal y eso me desagradaba, así que decidí retomar los fanfics para sacudirme toda la terminología técnica y el formalismo. No iba a hacerlo pero al final decidí publicarlo en lugar de dejarlo en el olvido con los demás.

 **Fanfic Sac** : Sujeto a cambios. Es decir, todo, mucho, poco o nada puede ser cambiado/editado en el fanfic en un futuro. Sin garantía de continuación, quedándose en un posible.

Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos y yo sólo nos divertimos un rato con mi historia.

 **Advertencias:** Shonen-ai; puede cambiar de raiting; universo alternativo; puede o no haber continuación. Sin betear.

 **Chapter summary:** Un regalo grandioso y una sorpresa grandiosa.

* * *

 **Cuaderno de notas**

 **03 de abril de 2XXX**

¡Estoy tan emocionado!

Hoy Rei-chan me regaló este pequeño cuaderno de notas.

—Es sólo para notas científicas —me dijo.

¡Aburrido!

Así que decidí ignorar (y tachar) la parte "científica" pero dejé la parte de "notas". Muy inteligente de mi parte, lo sé.

Esta es mi primera entrada. Rei-chan me dijo de forma insistente que escribiese aquí información referente a nuestras investigaciones, descubrimientos y ese tipo de cosas. Yo pienso que puedo darle un uso más productivo al escribir las emocionantes aventuras que tenemos juntos (lo cual incluye la "parte científica", obviamente. Es decir, somos biólogos marinos; nuestras aventuras son científicas, ¿no?).

Él se mantuvo diciendo que éste era un obsequio serio y balbuceando cosas sobre la responsabilidad, la formalidad y varios tópicos más que decidí ignorar por el bien de mi cerebro creativo y libre de ataduras; pero pienso que es un gesto lindo, especialmente viniendo de él. Y mucho más cuando se sonroja al entregármelo.

¡Esto será asombroso!

.

.

.

 **19 de junio de 2XXX**

No había escrito desde el día en que el pequeño cuaderno me fue obsequiado pero todo en este mundo tiene una razón de ser y la mía era que quería reservar la primera narración para una ocasión sumamente interesante e importante; y ahora, por fin, esa ocasión ha llegado.

¡Hoy hemos partido a una aventura!

—No es una aventura. Es un viaje de investigación serio, Nagisa-kun —es lo que Rei-chan se mantiene diciendo. Ajá.

Como sea, ahora estamos surcando las misteriosas e impredecibles aguas del océano pacífico en nuestro pequeño yate llamado Iwatobi-chan (tengo que confesarlo, ésa fue mi idea. Aún estoy sorprendido porque Rei-chan me dejó nombrarlo así sin rechistar).

¿Nuestro propósito? Buscar especímenes del tiburón de boca ancha para insertarles un chip que servirá para su rastreo; el monitoreo de estos tiburones, por supuesto, favorecerá la recolección de datos y la ampliación de la poca información que se tiene sobre su comportamiento y estilo de vida.

Suena muy emocionante, ¿no es así?

Eso no quita el hecho, sin embrago, de que es terriblemente difícil encontrarlos. Aunque eso no lo incluimos al presentar nuestro proyecto para su respectiva aprobación, por lo que realmente esperamos tener suerte; pero yo pienso que seguramente con la nueva tecnología desarrollada podremos encontrarlos sin tanto problema. No pretendemos tardar tantos días en altamar, después de todo; hemos empacado pocas provisiones que incluyen, en su mayoría, verduras congeladas, algunos enlatados, alimentos a base harina y una hielera llena de algunas carnes rojas y pescado fresco.

Rei-chan es un excelente cocinero, así que él se encargará de cocinarlos; yo, de comerlos, por supuesto.

Y hablando del rey de Roma (jaja, ¿se entiende lo gracioso e irónico que resulta eso?) Rei-chan me está hablando, preguntándome si empaqué y acomodé todas las herramientas que necesitamos para este viaje.

Debería de relajarse un poco más. Sí, subí el arpón; sí, revisé el motor y la gasolina; sí, me aseguré del correcto funcionamiento de la radio, del radar y del GPS; sí, guardé los chips que insertaremos a los tiburones; sí, desenredé la red de pesca que estaba enmarañada en la parte lateral del yat…

¿O tal vez se me olvidó hacer eso?

¡Rayos!

Sólo espero que Rei-chan no sé dé cuenta de ello.

.

.

.

 **27 de junio de 2XXX**

Hoy pegué una calcomanía de pingüino en mi preciada libreta de notas que, a mi parecer, se ve fantástica; tan llena de alegría y rebosante de los colores vibrantes del pingüino penacho amarillo que saluda a la vida con gran carisma desde la portada.

¡Se ve estupendo!

Y estoy convencido que es de la buena suerte. Los pingüinos siempre son de la buena suerte. No por nada me dedico a cuidarlos en el acuario de Iwatobi.

Extraño mucho estar con mis bellas criaturitas pero estoy seguro de que Ai-chan los cuidará estupendamente mientras Rei-chan y yo no estamos.

Le mostré la calcomanía a Rei-chan para compartir mi alegría pero él sólo armó un gran drama diciendo que ésa no era la forma adecuada de clasificar los datos científicos y cosas por el estilo que le quitó la diversión al asunto.

Yo insisto en que se ve bien, y sé que, en lo más profundo de su calculador corazón, él piensa lo mismo que yo.

—Nagisa-kun, el corazón es un órgano que ni siquiera es capaz de procesar pensamientos y…

Blah, blah, blah.

Sigo diciendo que Rei-chan debería relajarse más.

.

.

.

 **30 de junio de 2XXX**

¡Hoy pasó algo totalmente increíble!

¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

Seguro todo es obra de esa maravillosa calcomanía del rebosante pingüino de penacho amarillo.

¡Gracias pingüino de penacho amarillo!

Y justo cuando ya estaba desanimándome. Es decir, hoy era nuestro último día en el mar, ya íbamos de regreso a casa y no habíamos podido encontrar ni un sólo tiburón de boca ancha. Eso desanima a cualquiera, ¿no es así? Especialmente cuando los víveres ya empiezan a escasear.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde Rei-chan empezó a preparar la comida. La cocina de nuestro yate (¡Iwatobi-chan!) es muy reducida, así que habíamos acordado con Rei-chan el mantener la hielera en la cabina principal porque era muy estorboso tenerla ahí mismo; así que mientras él empezaba a cocer el arroz y cortar las pocas verduras que quedaban, yo fui a traer un pescado.

Fue tan triste abrir la hielera y encontrarme con el desolador panorama de una sola caballa adentro. Creo que hasta mi estómago lloró. Con gran pesar la agarré e hice mi camino de vuelta a la cocina, mas no pude evitar que mi mirada se perdiera en el horizonte, admirando el infinito mar. Me recargué contra la orilla del yate, sólo mirando; a donde quiera que viese, había sólo agua, infinita y calma, que en un punto se encontraba con el cielo y se mezclaban entre sí. De verdad amo esa vista. Es por eso, y otras muchas razones, que decidí convertirme en un biólogo marino.

Fue tanta mi relajación que apenas fui consciente de cómo la caballa resbaló de entre mis manos y cayó al mar.

¡¿Por qué los pescados tienen una textura tan resbalosa?! Es injusto para quienes nos distraemos con facilidad.

Supongo que grité porque a los pocos segundos Rei-chan salió corriendo, preguntando qué había pasado.

Casi hago que se tire al océano a buscar nuestra comida, es decir, era nuestro último pez, ¿qué más se supone que íbamos a comer? Incluso mis panes dulces de Iwatobi-chan que empaqué a escondidas ya habían acabado (en un tiempo muy corto, para mi gran decepción).

Estaba empujando a Rei-chan por el borde para que lo recuperara cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo:

La caballa había quedado trabada en la red de pescar que estaba enredada en un extremo del yate.

Sí, exactamente, esa misma red que yo había olvidado sacar.

¡Oh, sí, salvados por mí!

Oh, bueno, por la red. Da lo mismo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un olvido mío salvaría nuestros hambrientos estómagos? Mi estómago volvió a llorar, esta vez de alegría.

Con más ánimos reanudé mis intentos de aventar a Rei-chan por la borda para que recuperara nuestra comida mientras mi vista se clavaba en el pescado inmóvil, atrapado, que ya empezaba a soltar un ligero rastro de sangre.

—Nagisa-kun, por favor, deja de empujarme; Nagisa-kun, ¿te has dado cuenta de la insalubridad de esa vieja red?; Nagisa-kun, si incluso aún tiene varios anzuelos incrustados, podría lastimarme seriamente; ¡Nagisa-kun!

Supongo que no razono muy bien con el estómago vacío.

Pero toda discusión quedó truncada cundo oímos chapoteos en el agua. Ambos nos asomamos a la orilla y pudimos distinguir claramente un destello azul que se aproximaba al yate, específicamente, al pescado.

Y me quedé sin aliento cuando vi emerger una pequeña cabeza de aspecto humano, con el cabello mojado y negro, que brillaba por los reflejos del sol y se esparcía como si fuese tinta, después le siguieron los hombros mientras bajo el agua clara, con el desenfoque típico de sus ondas, se vislumbraba el torso y la cintura; más allá de eso, sólo había una larga y poderosa cola azul que jugueteaba de forma perezosa en el agua.

No podía creerlo. No podía creerlo ¡No podía creerlo!

Era un seirén*. Y por el pequeño tamaño que tenía, era una cría.

¡Esto era asombroso! Sencillamente asombroso.

Es decir, ¿cuántas personas han podido tener el privilegio de ver un seirén? Muy pocas ¡Poquísimas! Y menos a una distancia tan corta ya que los seiréns son seres que rehúyen la presencia humana, cuya rapidez en el agua alcanza límites desconocidos. Se tienen registrados tan pocos avistamientos de estas criaturas; la información que se tiene sobre ellos es tan escasa porque nunca se ha podido atrapar o estudiar uno vivo ni muerto.

Me quedé helado. Y no fui el único, a Rei-chan le pasó lo mismo. Nos quedamos quietos viendo sus movimientos.

El pequeño estiró uno de sus brazos tratando de conseguir el pescado pero éste se encontraba aún lejos de su alcance por lo que, con la ayuda de un poderoso coletazo, empujó su cuerpo hacia la red para conseguir su comida, sin embargo, al instante siguiente ya se encontraba atrapado por las cuerdas.

Al darse cuenta de su situación, empezó a moverse frenéticamente con lo que sólo conseguía enredarse aún más y, peor aún, los anzuelos se le clavaban alrededor del cuerpo, haciéndolo sangrar. Tal escena me llenó de preocupación por lo que me incliné sobre el borde y ondeé una mano, tratando de alcanzar la red para quitársela de encima. No contaba con lo agresivo que era. Me lanzó feroces manotazos, sus uñas con el filo necesario como para hacer daño a cualquier ser vivo; me gruñía y enseñaba sus poderosos dientes, tan afilados como para desgarrar piel, y con su cuerpo golpeaba constantemente el bote, demostrado la impresionante fuerza que tenía, aun siendo una cría.

Me hice hacia atrás por reflejo. Busqué en mis pantalones una navaja y volví a inclinarme para empezar a cortar la cuerda que lo mantenía apresado.

—Espera, Nagisa-kun —habló por fin Rei-chan—. No podemos soltarlo —debí haber puesto una cara extraña porque se apresuró a explicar—: los anzuelos se le han clavado en el cuerpo y le han hecho mucho daño; además la mayoría de ellos están oxidados. Si lo dejamos ir así seguramente las heridas que tiene se le infectarán y morirá a causa de ello.

Bien. Tenía un buen punto. Pero entonces, ¿qué podíamos hacer?

—Sugiero que lo llevemos a la costa y lo tratemos en el acuario ya que aquí no contamos con lo necesario para su curación.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza le hice saber que estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

No lo subimos al yate porque eso sería terriblemente peligroso. Simplemente lo alzamos un poco para que la mitad de su cuerpo quedara en la superficie, así podríamos desplazarnos más rápidamente, sin que su piel se resecara demasiado; y aseguramos la red.

El pequeño trató de atacarnos durante todo el proceso, lanzando gruñidos y tratando de lastimarnos con una de sus manos (ya que en la otra había logrado sujetar la caballa firmemente). Pero fue cuando pusimos el yate en marcha que su comportamiento cambió. En cuanto el bote se empezó a mover, el seirén empezó a lanzar chasquidos desesperados, muy similares a los de un delfín pero con un tono angustiante.

Mientras Rei-chan conducía a casa a toda velocidad, yo me asomé para verlo. Él ya no me estaba viendo a mí, ni intentaba agredirme más; sólo producía diversos ruidos con su boca mientras veía de manera triste hacia la parte trasera del yate. Curioso como siempre, me asomé a la popa para ver qué era lo que él veía insistentemente. Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa cuando noté que, a varios metros de distancia, una sombra verde nadaba hacia nuestro yate. Lo primero que pensé fue: otro seirén _._ Seguramente, la madre del pequeño.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé observando, pero en ese lapso la sombra verde no dejó de nadar hacia nosotros, ni el pequeño en la red dejó de chillar. Hasta que finalmente, después de lo que, yo calculo, fueron un par de horas, lo que nos perseguía fue cesando su ritmo hasta parar completamente. Fue cuando vi una pequeña cabeza asomarse a la superficie, con un cabello corto de color arena; definitivamente ésa no era la madre del seirén atrapado, era otra cría. La expresión de su rostro era de absoluta tristeza y desolación mientras profería fuertes chillidos lastimeros, aún más potentes que los del seirén que llevábamos con nosotros, mientras la distancia entre él y nuestro yate aumentaba.

Hubo un punto en el que lo perdí de vista. Hubo un punto en el que dejé de escuchar sus llantos.

Después de eso, la cría atrapada en la red se quedó en silencio.

A pesar de la emoción que tengo por poder tener contacto con un seirén por primera vez, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza por lo que presencié.

Me he quedado pensativo.

….

.

.

.

 **1 de julio de 2XXX**

Transportar al pequeño seirén hasta el acuario fue más difícil de lo que pensamos.

Antes de llegar a la costa nos pusimos en contacto con el dueño y la mánager del acuario (nuestro jefe, Goro-chan, y su ayudante, Gou-chan) tras lo cual les explicamos la situación. Cuando arribamos, un equipo especial estaba listo con todo lo necesario para transportar a la cría de forma segura; así como también un inesperado montón de medios de comunicación y población en general.

No tengo idea de cómo pero la noticia se regó como pólvora por el pueblo.

Tantas personas reunidas sólo logró alterar aún más al pequeño seirén quien no dejaba que nadie se aproximase a él; al menor acercamiento atacaba de inmediato con sus manos (ahora con ambas, pues ya se había comido su presa). Sus gruñidos eran intimidantes mientras su mandíbula se abría y cerraba con fuerza, intentando defenderse. Además realizaba movimientos bruscos con todo su cuerpo lo que sólo le causaba más daño.

¡Casi muerde a Rin-chan y rasguña a Sou-chan!

No hubo más opción que sedarlo.

Una vez quieto, fue toda una travesía cruzar el mar de gente que nos impedía avanzar. Peor aún, Rei-chan y yo nos vimos acorralados por una ola de periodistas que lanzaban preguntas sin parar; apenas nos libramos de ellos dando respuestas apresuradas. Fue difícil pero logramos sortear todo eso y asegurarnos que el pequeño seirén fuese depositado en una pequeña piscina donde Rei-chan atendió sus heridas y en donde estará en observación para ver cómo avanza su recuperación.

Por ahora, él dormirá toda la noche.

Realmente espero que se recupere pronto.

* * *

Seirén*: La palabra no existe pero en el fic es usada para referirse a las criaturas marinas cuya morfología, en general, son mitad pez y mitad humano. No quise usar las palabras sirena y tritón porque forman parten del folklore y la mitología; seirén vendría siendo como el nombre científico de estos seres, tanto hembras como machos.

En un principio se puede decir que me basé un poco en el Universo Alternativo "Marine Biology" de Niuniente, pero no lo seguí al pie de la letra; me desvié demasiado. Pero si pueden, pasen a echarle un vistazo al au que creó. Me parece que para estas fechas ya está abandonado pero seguro aún pueden encontrar sus trabajos (y el de otros varios fans que se sumaron) en tumblr. De todos modos, ese au no fue mi inspiración, sólo me basé un poco en él.

¡Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí!


	2. Segunda entrada

¡Muchas felicidades, Nanase Haruka!

Sí, ya sé que hoy no es el cumpleaños de Haru, sé que ya pasó, pero ¡hey! Hoy fue mi día libre, así que feliz regalo de cumpleaños atrasado C:

 **Fanfic Sac** : Sujeto a cambios. Es decir, todo, mucho, poco o nada puede ser cambiado/editado en el fanfic en un futuro. Sin garantía de continuación, quedándose en un posible.

 **Advertencias:** Shonen-ai; puede cambiar de raiting; universo alterno; puede o no haber continuación. Sin betear.

Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos y yo sólo nos divertimos un rato con mi historia.

 **Chapter summary:** Tratando de hacer un nuevo amigo.

* * *

 **27 de julio de 2XXX**

Rei-chan está muy emocionado. Yo también.

Ahora que todos estamos más calmados me he dado el tiempo de observar al seirén con más detenimiento. Noté que la parte superior de su cuerpo es sorprendentemente igual a la de un ser humano, con la clara excepción de las branquias que se extienden a ambos lados de su cuello y las escamas color celeste que se combinaban con la piel en algunos puntos; fuera de eso toda su construcción es pasmosamente humana, con reluciente cabello negro corto, grandes y brillantes ojos azules, brazos definidos, torso y vientre plano como un hombre (en su caso, como un niño), con algunos abdominales empezando a tomar forma y dos pequeños pezones adornando su pecho, sin olvidar su expresión irritada y seria. Sin embargo más allá de la cintura se empieza a desplegar una muscular y larga cola con coloraciones hermosas que se debaten entre el celeste y el gris, sus escamas lucen tersas pero al mismo tiempo dan la apariencia de que pudiesen actuar como una poderosa armadura; a ambos extremos de la cola se lucen dos discretas aletas pelvianas, mientras en su espalda se alza una aleta dorsal cartilaginosa y termina con una larga aleta bípeda al final de su extremidad que se extiende y se balancea en el agua de manera elegante, con colores más vibrantes que en el resto de la cola. Además, sus ojos son impresionantemente grandes y azules, y sus pupilas son una línea reducida que atraviesa verticalmente el iris, muy parecido a los ojos de un gato; apuesto a que también se expanden ante la falta de luz.

—Realmente hermoso —es lo que dijo Rei-chan al verlo fijamente.

Y debo decir que Rei-chan tiene buen ojo para detectar la belleza.

—Aún es pequeño pero puedo apostar que cuando sea mayor ¡tendrá unos tríceps y unos bíceps asombrosos! —comentó Gou-chan cuando por fin pudo verlo—. Kou. Es Kou —agregó con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba.

La recuperación del seirén se dio relativamente rápido y con éxito. Todas sus heridas han sanado y ninguna se infectó. En resumen, no hubo complicaciones.

Después de su recuperación se hizo muy evidente que el espacio que tenía para nadar en esa alberca, destinada para su curación, era muy reducido y se notaba a leguas que no le hacía gracia. Su forma de desplazarse era feroz, golpeaba las paredes constantemente, tal vez tratando de derribarlas, refunfuñaba y gruñía sin parar. El tenerlo sano no significaba para nada que lo tendríamos contento.

¿O tal vez es sólo parte de su personalidad?

Quizá sea sólo su forma de mostrarse agradecido y expresarnos su amor.

Rei-chan dice que lo duda.

Por suerte, Goro-chan había preparado una piscina enorme exclusivamente para él.

Bueno, inicialmente no era para él; era para unos miembros de una especie de delfín que iban a transferir desde otro acuario pero, debido a los incidentes más recientes, los planes tuvieron que ser modificados.

Por ahora, ya es el tanque exclusivo del pequeño seirén. Se encuentra al aire libre, rodeada por gran variedad de árboles y plantas, con una parte hecha con roca natural sobresaliente para que los cuidadores puedan acercarse a la piscina y ser capaces de pisar algo firme aunque sea en un extremo, pues la profundidad oscila alrededor de los 10 metros. La ambientación que se le había dado a la alberca recuerda mucho a la del fondo marino del mar abierto, con la excepción de unas notorias tuberías de gran tamaño que conectan el agua de ese espacio con el agua de varias piscinas más que se distribuyen por el parque, esto con el fin de que el agua corra entre ellas con naturalidad y se deje al mínimo el uso de químicos para su limpieza; o algo así me lo explicó Rei-chan.

Para mayor comodidad se mandó a construir también una pequeña habitación a nivel subsuelo destinado para guardar todos los cuadernos y computadoras donde se registrará la información que se recolecte del seirén, además de algunas herramientas tecnológicas colocadas estratégicamente para recaudar datos que no pueden conseguirse sólo a través de la observación tales como PHmetros o máquinas medidoras de ondas de frecuencia sonora, por mencionar sólo algunas. ¡Y mi parte favorita! En una de las paredes hay una ventana de tamaño considerable que tiene como vista el tanque del seirén donde se alcanza a ver una parte de su espacio para verlo en vivo y en directo bajo el agua.

Pero solamente el personal autorizado tiene permiso para ingresar en toda esa área.

¿Lo mejor?

Rei-chan y yo fuimos designados como ese personal autorizado.

Tal vez no pudimos encontrar ni investigar ni un solo tiburón boca ancha, lo cual era nuestro objetivo en un principio, pero ahora tenemos la exclusiva oportunidad de investigar un seirén.

¡Desbordo de alegría!

Aunque ahora nos vemos en la tediosa necesidad de elaborar un nuevo proyecto de investigación para que podamos empezar formalmente con la recopilación de datos del seirén en cautiverio. Pero bien valdrá la pena, ¡seremos pioneros en esto!

Hoy por la tarde lo sedarán para transportarlo a su nuevo hogar.

Realmente no me agrada que lo seden pero parece ser la única opción viable.

Después de eso, y después de la aprobación del protocolo del proyecto, empezaremos la observación de su comportamiento y estilo de vida dentro del acuario.

¡No puedo esperar para que sea mañana!

.

.

.

 **31 de julio de 2XXX**

Hace unos días el seirén fue puesto en el nuevo tanque.

Tardó un tiempo para que despertara pero cuando lo hizo, puso en movimiento todo su cuerpo y se desplazó con velocidad por toda el área. Al principio pensé que estaba enérgicamente explorando derredor, pero después me di cuenta de que lo que realmente hacía era tratar de escapar.

Nadaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro, emitía números clics con su boca y giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones, sus manos se movían palpando las superficies de los alrededores, supongo yo que buscando un espacio para poder escabullirse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba encerrado, empezó a realizar sonidos lastimeros que paulatinamente se volvieron cada vez más agresivos.

Estuvo así casi todo el día. Y los días siguientes.

Hoy estuvo más quieto; solamente nadó perezosamente por todo el espacio que la alberca le permitía mientras frotaba su cuerpo sobre todas las superficies que podía encontrar.

Estuvo muy callado.

.

.

.

 **1 de agosto de 2XXX**

¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Así que para celebrarlo a gusto decidimos tomar un descanso en la elaboración del protocolo para el proyecto de investigación, así podríamos relajarnos debidamente en esta fecha tan especial.

—No decidas por ambos, Nagisa-kun.

Claro, eso no significaba que dejaríamos de lado al pequeño Seirén por lo que, a pesar de ser mi día libre, llegué al acuario para saludarlo y también aproveché para visitar a mis alegres pingüinos por un rato.

—Realmente, no recuerdo que Sasabe-san te diera el día libre sólo porque fuera tu cumpleaños.

Detalles, Rei-chan, detalles.

Traté de llamar la atención del seirén pero sigue estando poco activo: se mantiene nadando lentamente en el fondo de su piscina y se ha negado a salir a comer por lo que Rei-chan se ha visto en la necesidad de tirar los pescados de tal forma que lleguen al fondo, esperando que los coma.

Pensamos que su comportamiento actual puede deberse a una faceta de duelo y adaptación ante el nuevo hábitat que se le presenta como hogar; así también esperamos que sólo sea cuestión de tiempo para que el seirén pueda ser más activo. A menos que ése sea su comportamiento habitual, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Por otra parte, me alegré mucho ver que cada uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, por mucho o muy poco que conviviéramos día con día, pasaba a felicitarme, ¡todos son tan considerados! Pero lo más emocionante fue cuando Rei-chan me propuso ir a cenar saliendo del acuario ¡sólo nosotros dos!

 _¡Esta noche es para amar!*_

—¡Nagisa-kun! ¿Podrías dejar de cantar eso? —mencionó mientras se acomodaba los lentes y cubría su rostro.

Pero es mi cumpleaños, así que no dejé de cantar.

Terminamos yendo a un buffet de comida internacional con platillos deliciosos e interesantes, ¡había mucha variedad! ¡Y postres exquisitos!

Al final de la velada, a un paso de entrar a mi apartamento, Rei-chan me dio un regalo. Sinceramente, no me lo esperaba, ya lo había pasado grandioso a lo largo del día y no pensé en pedir nada más pero ahí estaba una caja de tamaño mediano frente a mí, en las manos de Rei-chan, mientras él se encontraba inclinado tartamudeando cosas hacia el suelo.

No quise prolongar más su nivel de presión por lo que sólo tomé el regalo y me incliné para darle un suave beso en la frente antes de despedirme y entrar a mi apartamento sin esperar su respuesta.

Dentro de la caja había un peluche de pingüino, un nuevo traje de baño, googles y algunos de mis dulces favoritos.

A veces, Rei-chan a veces puede ser realmente muy tierno.

.

.

.

 **29 de agosto de 2XXX**

A veces, Rei-chan puede ser realmente muy desalmado.

Él insistía en que nos refiriéramos al pequeño seirén como "espécimen 307" en base al número de especímenes que el acuario ha alojado y el número que al seirén le corresponde.

¿En serio?

¡¿Cómo cree?!

"Es hora de comer, espécimen 307. Ven aquí, espécimen 307. Eres un buen chico, espécimen 307. ¡Rei-chan, mira! Espécimen 307 ha hecho algo asombroso"

¡Por supuesto que no!

—Se trata de una investigación científica, Nagisa-kun —me dijo después de que le dije que esa denominación era absurda—, no se trata de sentimentalismos.

¡Bah!

Por otra parte, ahora que nuestro proyecto ya ha sido aprobado, hemos descubierto que este pequeñín (que, por cierto, sospecho que ronda por los 12 o 13 años de edad) tiene muchas características similares a los delfines: los sonidos que emite, probablemente, para comunicarse, en efecto, tienen una similitud impresionante con la de estos mamíferos acuáticos, sin embargo, comparando ambos sonidos y analizándolo con máquinas especiales para ello, es indudable que los del "pequeño espécimen 307" (¡Asco!) gozan de más complejidad que los emitidos por los delfines, es decir, su gama es impresionantemente más amplia y complicada.

¿Qué tan inteligente será que es capaz de comunicarse con un lenguaje tan desarrollado?

Aunque, a decir verdad, el seirén no es tan parlanchín. Se mantiene siempre en silencio. El primer mes que estuvo en el acuario pensé que iba ser tan ruidoso como lo eran los delfines debido a que los primeros días no dejaba de producir sonidos fuertes, armando un gran escándalo. Sin embargo, ahora a duras penas le sacamos un mínimo clic. He pensado que esto se debe a que, al principio, el pequeño estaba sumamente enojado y no dejaba de reclamarnos quién sabe qué tantas cosas en su propio lenguaje y ahora, que está más calmado y ha aceptado mejor su situación, simplemente se comporta como normalmente es. Un taciturno y poco hablador seirén.

Su forma de nado también es muy similar a la de un _delphinidae_. La forma en la que se desplaza por el agua, una vez que se encuentra en calma, sin duda alguna tiene la gracia de uno.

—Es tan hermoso —es lo que dice Rei-chan al verlo nadar.

También es muy probable que haga uso de la ecolocaclización pues hemos observado cómo lanza una gran cantidad de clics para explorar sus alrededores. Aunque, para nuestra gran sorpresa, parece que este ser cuenta tanto con pulmones como con sus visibles branquias, es decir que es capaz de respirar el oxígeno directamente del aire como del agua como un proceso fisiológico natural de su sistema respiratorio, pequeña diferencia que tiene con los delfines, quienes poseen sólo pulmones y necesitan subir a la superficie por aire.

Todo ello me ha dado una idea. Ya que es tan parecido a los delfines, lo nombraré Haruka.**

No me importa si es un macho, de todos modos Rei-chan y yo también tenemos nombres femeninos. Hasta podríamos formar un club. O una manada.

Seguramente a Haru-chan le gustaría que formáramos una.

.

.

.

 **09 de septiembre de 2XXX**

Bien, tal vez a Haru-chan no le gusta la idea de formar una manada con nosotros pero no necesita ser tan grosero para expresarlo.

No importa los esfuerzos que haga para acercarme de forma amistosa, él siempre termina atacándome mientras me gruñe; o simplemente me ignora.

Me alegra que al menos en los últimos días se ha vuelto más activo y sale a explorar la superficie de vez en cuando, aunque acepto que ya he acumulado mi buena tanda de cicatrices debido a la agresividad de Haru-chan, y aunque ahora me gusta verlas y presumirlas como si fuesen heridas de guerra, debo admitir que en su momento me dolieron como el infierno. No miento al decir que en varias ocasiones pensé que iba a morir por toda la sangre que salía de los rasguños. Es realmente una gran suerte tener conmigo a Rei-chan para tranquilizarme y curarme con eficacia.

Lástima que Haru-chan aún no quiera ser mi amigo como lo es Rei-chan. Y he tratado de ser amigable, de verdad que he tratado.

Rei-chan dice que deje de hablarle como si fuese humano porque es obvio que no entiende nuestro lenguaje. Yo pienso que Haru-chan es capaz de entendernos, aunque sea un poco, es sólo que todavía no tiene la confianza suficiente para aceptarnos. Aun así, sigo intentándolo.

Pero no todo es dolor y suplicio con Haru-chan, él también es divertido a su manera; como hace unos días, cuando Rei-chan se acercó a la orilla del agua para alimentar a Haru-chan con pescado fresco. Resulta que Haru-chan se asomó a la superficie para investigar (porque sí, Haru-chan ya se ha mostrado curioso), se aproximó a Rei-chan mientras él temblaba en su sitio debido a lo peligrosamente cerca que el seirén estaba, pero en cuanto Haru-chan notó la cubeta llena de bagres que Rei-chan llevaba en la mano, dio media vuelta y se sumergió con un coletazo intenso lo cual bañó por completo al pobre de Rei-chan.

Yo casi me ahogo de risa.

Desde ese entonces se volvió mi obligación darle de comer a Haru-chan.

—A ver si te parece tan gracioso cuando te moje a ti.

Rei-chan no aguanta nada.

A propósito, a Rei-chan no le gustó el nombre que le puse a Haru-chan y lo sigue llamando "espécimen 307"...

Tal vez me lleve un tiempo pero ya lo convenceré.

Rei-chan caerá. Siempre cae.

* * *

 _Esta noche es para amar_ *: Versión adaptada al español de la canción _Can you feel the love tonight?_ que sale en la primer película del rey león, de Disney, cuando Nala y Simba se vuleven a ver después de mucho tiempo.

Haruka**: Delfín en japonés es _Iruka,_ por lo que Haruka es un nombre parecido en la fonética. Su significado, según he encontrado en Internet, es _distante._

Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron el capítulo anterior, me alegra saber que el primer capítulo haya agradado y espero que éste también lo haga.

Por cierto, Pandy-san, por alguna razón no puedo mandarte un mensaje privado de respuesta y no tengo idea de por qué (¿quizá tienes bloqueada la opción? No sé) pero te agradezco mucho el comentario, que bien que te haya gustado el primer capítulo.

¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y llegar hasta aquí!


	3. Tercera entrada

Hola. Ha pasado tiempo.

Quise tener listo este capítulo para el cumpleaños de Makoto, hasta que recordé que Makoto no tiene gran presencia en esta historia hasta ahora y entonces dejé de preocuparme por tenerlo listo. Oops. Planeo una reaparición de Makoto en el fic, claro, pero eso sería en un futuro, conforme vaya construyendo las cosas y si me alcanza la inspiración para continuar. Es lo malo de no tener un plan bien estructurado a la hora de escribir, pero aún tengo fe en el futuro.

 **Fanfic Sac** : Sujeto a cambios. Es decir, todo, mucho, poco o nada puede ser cambiado/editado en el fanfic en un futuro. Sin garantía de continuación, quedándose en un posible.

 **Advertencias:** Shonen-ai; puede cambiar de raiting; universo alterno; puede o no haber continuación. Sin betear.

Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos y yo sólo nos divertimos un rato con mi historia.

 **Chapter summary:** Espécimen Haruka

* * *

 **26 de septiembre de 2XXX**

Estoy un poco preocupado por Haru-chan.

No está comiendo muy bien. A pesar de que le llevo una gran variedad de pescado fresco en diferentes horas del día, él suele rechazar casi todos mis intentos para que coma.

Por suerte, aún no me ha empapado como a Rei-chan pero aun así…

Si sigue de esa forma, paulatinamente irá perdiendo peso y masa muscular y con eso, también su salud se vendrá abajo y no quiero que sufra una desnutrición; mucho menos ahora que está en crecimiento.

He pensado que tal vez no hemos atinado en proporcionarle la dieta adecuada a su especie así que intenté llevarle otros tipos de alimentos marinos como algas, anguilas, caracoles, camarones, calamares, kril… pero los ha rechazado a todos y cada uno de ellos, sin miramientos.

Me he estado preguntando si tal vez está acostumbrado a comer otras cosas más voluminosas como focas, crías de leones marinos… o tal vez humanos.

Claro que deseché esa última idea. Aun si fuese verdad no podría darle de comer carne humana ni aunque quisiera.

No es que quiera….

Después empecé a preguntarme si el problema era yo. Tal vez rechaza todo lo que le ofrezco porque soy yo quien se lo ofrece.

¿Podría ser esa una posibilidad?

Me duele el pensar que pueda ser real.

.

.

.

 **04 de octubre de 2XXX**

He descubierto algo asombroso acerca de Haru-chan.

A decir verdad, hemos descubierto varias cosas acerca de Haru-chan, y aunque es posible que mi más reciente descubrimiento pueda parecer de poca importancia para el resto del mundo o incluso para ser registrada en algún documento, para mí es realmente importante:

A Haru-chan le gusta la caballa. No sólo eso, él realmente ama la caballa. La adora.

Sí, lo sé, debí de haberlo notado desde un principio; es sólo que Rei-chan y yo hemos estado tan ocupados en investigar su estilo de vida, su forma de comunicarse, su comportamiento o el cómo acércanos a él sin que nos ataque y podamos ser amigos (muy bien, lo confieso, eso último sólo lo he buscado yo) que nunca había notado este pequeño pero muy importante detalle.

Y es decir, ¿cómo no lo supe antes? Fue precisamente una caballa atrapada en una red lo que hizo que Haru-chan emergiera a la superficie y se aventurara a lo desconocido.

Supongo que mi cerebro no hacía clic. Fue un gran detalle que Rei-chan me dejara a cargo de la alimentación de Haru-chan.

Muchas gracias, Rei-chan.

¡El problema nunca fui yo!

Me pregunto si los miembros de su especie también tienen una inclinación hacia ese pescado en particular o si será una preferencia personal y exclusiva de Haru-chan.

Ahora que sé este dato, lo utilizaré a mi favor.

.

.

.

 **15 de octubre de 2XXX**

La caballa es impresionante.

O más bien, el efecto que la caballa tiene en Haru-chan es impresionante.

Desde que supe que ése era su pescado favorito me he mantenido alimentándolo casi exclusivamente de caballa (también tengo que variar su dieta, aunque sea un poco). Cada vez que me acerco a la orilla para darle de comer y grito su nombre, tarda apenas unos segundos para surgir y acercarse con sus ojos brillando en anticipación.

Ya sabe que soy yo quien le da su comida predilecta; lo cual también a mí me emociona pues los acercamientos que hemos tenido ya no consisten más en ataque y defensa. Ahora él aguarda paciente mientras le voy dando poco a poco su comida al mismo tiempo que establezco una amena plática entre ambos.

Rei-chan sigue diciendo que lo que hago es un monólogo; que no existe comunicación ahí pues sólo soy yo quien habla mientras Haru-chan no me escucha y sólo come, que él no entiende ni se preocupa en entender lo que digo, blah blah blah…

—Además, una buena investigación de la vida salvaje se lleva a cabo con la menor intervención humana posible—explica mientras veo cómo Haru-chan despedaza su pescado—, por lo que ya deberías de rendirte con eso de intentar hacerte amigo de Haruka.

Hacerme amigo de Haruka.

Amigo de Haruka.

Haruka

¡Haruka!

¡Boom, baby! ¡Te tengo!

—Qui-Quiero decir… Que dejes de intentar entablar una relación de amistad con el espécimen 307 —Oh, no, Rei-chan, es muy tarde para corregir lo que has dicho.

Solté una carcajada muy grande mientras Rei-chan trataba de corregirse a sí mismo con un inmenso sonrojo en el rostro.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora piensa llamarlo espécimen Haruka? Nada de lo que mencione para tratar de enmendar lo que dijo hará que olvide este momento tan especial ni me convencerá de dejar de recordárselo.

Tan ocupado estaba Rei-chan con su parloteo que no notó que Haru-chan levantó la mirada de la caballa entre sus garras y me vio con detenimiento mientras yo me reía.

Fingí no verlo para no asustarlo, pero por supuesto que noté su comportamiento.

El que por fin Haru-chan se fijara con interés en mí, y el hecho de que Rei-chan lo empiece a llamar por su nombre, me hizo muy feliz.

* * *

Probablemente esta vez no me demore tanto tiempo en volver a actualizar. Probablemente.

¡Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí! Felices fiestas.


	4. Cuarta entrada

La próxima vez que les diga que no demoraré en actualizar, no me crean.

 **Fanfic Sac** : Sujeto a cambios. Es decir, todo, mucho, poco o nada puede ser cambiado/editado en el fanfic en un futuro. Sin garantía de continuación, quedándose en un posible.

 **Advertencias:** Shonen-ai; puede cambiar de raiting; universo alterno; puede o no haber continuación. Sin betear.

Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos y yo sólo nos divertimos un rato con mi historia.

 **Chapter summary:** Aprendiendo sobre Haru-chan.

* * *

 **01 de noviembre de 2XXX**

La audición y el olfato de Haru-chan son impresionantes.

Y no lo digo sólo por decir, lo hemos comprobado a través de varios experimentos.

Sin embargo, no hace uso de ellos si no le es necesario. Rei-chan le dice práctico; yo le digo perezoso.

En una ocasión Rei-chan por accidente dejó caer unas pocas gotas de sangre de caballa en una de las orillas de la piscina, al instante siguiente él estaba brincando unos metros atrás por el susto de ver a Haru-chan saltar muy cerca para adueñarse del pescado que tenía en la mano. Ambos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos; y empezamos a hacer más pruebas.

Por mencionar algunos, a partir de entonces, cuando yo me disponía a darle de comer, le llamaba por su nombre con un tono de voz moderado y él asomaba la cabeza al poco tiempo. Día tras días fui llamándolo con un nivel de voz cada vez más bajo, más suave, más lejos pero sorprendentemente él seguía acudiendo a mi llamado, sin retrasos, esperando ansioso por su comida. Esto era gracias a su sorprendente audición, era claro. Por supuesto que llegó un punto en el que no me escuchó en lo absoluto, pero eso no quita su desarrollada audición. No podía ser ningún otro sentido pues Haru-chan nunca supo qué tipo de pescado le llevaba de comer hasta que podía visualizarlo o hasta que el pez tuviese contacto con el agua, lo que ocurriese primero.

Cuando notaba que no era caballa, frecuentemente refunfuñaba y le daba un coletazo que sacaba volando al pez varios metros lejos de la piscina.

No obstante, su olfato no es para desmeritarse.

Así como sucedió la primera vez por accidente, Rei-chan empezó a dejar caer pequeñas gotas de sangre de diferentes tipos de pescado (y soportaba el miedo y las ganas de salir corriendo, pobrecillo Rei-chan) ante los cuales, Haru-chan ni se asomaba, bueno, excepto si era caballa. Cuando era caballa Haru-chan inmediatamente estaba fuera del agua exigiendo su comida; muy pocas veces salió ante otros pescados (como oliendo la sangre de un pez dorado, verdel o un pez marlín) pero reaccionaba de forma más lenta (más perezosa le digo yo) a comparación de cuando lo hacía con la caballa.

Por si fuera poco, hubo una ocasión en la que, antes de salir de casa, rocié a Rei-chan un montón de perfume sólo para molestarlo un poquito (esa noche Rei-chan y yo tuvimos una divertida pijamada, por lo que salimos juntos al trabajo), y cuando Rei-chan se asomó conmigo al borde de la piscina para que yo le diera de comer caballa a Haru-chan, al salir a la superficie éste inmediatamente arrugó la nariz, expulsó aire por sus fosas nasales y hundió la cabeza hasta el borde de sus ojos; posteriormente, y después de recibir su comida, con la cola empapó a Rei-chan con una gran cantidad de agua, yo supongo que para quitarle el exceso de aroma.

Al ver tales demostraciones físicas suponemos que tanto sus branquias como sus fosas nasales son perfectamente funcionales, lo cual, como ya lo había dicho, le otorga la increíble capacidad de respirar aire puro así como también es capaz de filtrar el oxígeno que se encuentra en las partículas de agua. Qué envidia.

Como sea, me reí mucho ese día.

.

.

.

 **14 de diciembre de 2XXX**

¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rei-chan!

Y él no quiere celebrarlo.

Lo cual es entendible pero triste. Me dice que, al igual que su familia, nunca ha sido adepto a celebrar su cumpleaños o el de ningún otro y que no estaba dispuesto a empezar ahora. Eso le pasa por no juntarse conmigo desde pequeño.

Así que ignorando todas las advertencias que me dio, me colé en su apartamento con un pequeño pastel que compré para él a esperar que llegara, y cuando lo hizo…

¡Boooom! ¡Sorpresa!

El grito agudo que profirió Rei-chan fue realmente divertido, ¡si incluso se le cayeron las gafas del susto!

Luego corrimos por todo el lugar para divertirnos.

De acuerdo, lo admito, quizá Rei-chan me haya perseguido porque tomé sus lentes y me puse a correr con ellos por el apartamento hasta que choqué contra un mueble.

Y aunque se llevó un buen susto y me sermoneó por un tiempo, al final pasamos un rato agradable comiendo pastel y tomando sake.

Estoy seguro que Rei-chan pasó un buen cumpleaños.

.

.

.

 **24 de diciembre de 2XXX**

¡Feliz navidad!

Y aunque Santa Claus no me trajo regalos (nuevamente; yo no entiendo por qué si me he portado muy bien), pasé una navidad realmente asombrosa.

Al principio pensé que sería un día aburrido ya que hoy el acuario se encuentra cerrado y únicamente pudimos pasar para alimentar a las criaturas, fuera de eso, no pudimos convivir plenamente con ninguno de ellos.

¡Apenas y pude desearle una feliz navidad a Haru-chan!

Aunque mis pingüinos se arremolinaron a mi alrededor en cuanto entré con su comida, gracias a lo cual pude desearles feliz navidad a todos y cada uno de ellos. Gou-chan me regañó por quedarme en esa zona durante mucho tiempo pero ¡vamos! No pude evitarlo.

—Como sea, ahora al menos evita llamarme Gou. Es Kou.

Lo que digas, Gou-chan.

—¡Kou!

Al salir del acuario rumbo a casa, estaba planeando comprar algo de comida en el camino y sentarme frente al televisor para ver los programas navideños que se estuvieran exhibiendo por la temporada, pero sorprendentemente Rei-chan me invitó al parque central, en donde encenderían el gran árbol de navidad que se había montado días atrás.

—Iríamos sólo para ver las luces —me dijo desviando la mirada—. Dicen que es un bello espectáculo por lo que pensé que sería buena idea ir a verlo.

No pude negarme después de eso. No me hubiese negado de ninguna forma, siendo sincero.

Pasamos a comer en un pequeño puesto callejero para después ir caminando a nuestro destino. Afortunadamente, ambos salimos muy bien abrigados de nuestras casas, por lo que no pasamos demasiado frío cuando empezó a oscurecer, a pesar de que empezó a nevar levemente. Llegamos al parque al anochecer y ya había una multitud de gente reunida, especialmente parejas y unas cuantas familias, esperando que el árbol se iluminara. Yo estaba tan concentrado en el gran reloj holográfico que se veía por encima del árbol, ansioso por la cuenta regresiva cuando sentí un calor agradable en una de mis manos; confundido miré hacia mi extremidad sólo para asombrarme al ver la mano de Rei-chan sobre la mía, sosteniéndome dudosamente.

—Ha-hay mucha gente, y no sería bueno si nos separáramos —mencionó en un murmullo—. Sería problemático, ¿verdad?

Tanto él como yo sabíamos que era una simple excusa pero ninguno de los dos quiso agregar algo más a la conversación. En lugar de eso, simplemente acomodé mi mano en una mejor posición y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras le sonreía. No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirando fijamente después de eso; de lo próximo que fui consiente fue del conteo regresivo para la iluminación del árbol de navidad, conteo en el cual me emocioné gritando cada número que iba apareciendo en el holograma, y cuando llegó a cero, tuve que darle la razón a Rei-chan.

Realmente fue un espectáculo hermoso. Digno de ser admirado. Imposible de describir. Me encontraba ensimismado observando el show de colores que se desplegaba ante nosotros cuando una voz me susurró al oído:

—Feliz navidad, Nagisa-kun.

Feliz navidad, Rei-chan

 _¡Esta noche es para amar!*_

—¿Podrías no arruinar el momento con esa canción, por favor?

.

.

.

 **29 de diciembre de 2XXX**

Me pregunto si Haru-chan tiene frío.

Es decir, ¡estamos en pleno invierno! La temperatura ha descendido considerablemente al grado de que ha empezado a caer nieve. El aire a nuestro alrededor se siente helado y la sensación térmica del agua de Haru-chan parece que fuese hielo derretido ¡incluso hay algunas partes ya congeladas!, sin embargo, él parece no inmutarse demasiado por la temperatura tan baja y sigue con su rutina habitual.

Se ha registrado el mismo nivel de actividad y movimiento en su día a día, pero hay veces en que su nivel de movimiento es igual al de una roca, lo que nos ha hecho pensar que es muy probable que sea un ser hemeotermo, es decir, que consume energía química de sus alimentos y regula su temperatura independientemente de la temperatura de su medio; termorregulación, vaya. Eso justificaría el hecho de no necesitar ejercer demasiado movimiento corporal para obtener el calor necesario como una forma de adaptarse a las heladas temperaturas. Sin embargo, el verlo inmóvil en el fondo helado se su piscina hace que miles de pensamientos poco positivos inunden mi cabeza; no puedo evitar preocuparme.

¡Incluso he llegado a pensar que su inactividad se debe a que está enfermo o sufriendo de hipotermia! Por lo que he tenido que entrar corriendo al agua para darle auxilio en repetidas ocasiones, sólo para salir disparado poco después porque Haru-chan se revitaliza en segundos con toda la intención de atacarme.

—¡Nagisa-kun! ¿Qué crees que haces? —Rei-chan no deja de gritarme a cada tanto—. No es prudente que te metas a la piscina en esta temporada, en primer lugar, la temperatura del agua es demasiado baja para nosotros y no tienes un repuesto de ropa limpia a la mano, y en segundo lugar, sabes perfectamente que Haruka se muestra agresivo cada vez que intentamos entrar en su alberca, ¡por favor, deja de hacerlo!

Y aunque en esta ocasión admito que Rei-chan tiene toda la razón, me es imposible el no preocuparme y acudir en su ayuda.

Después de una plática seria sobre ello, regulamos un poco la temperatura del agua con ayuda de un regulador térmico que no sabíamos que tenía instalada la piscina y del que Goro-chan nos comentó hace poco. Gracias por guardar información vital al personal autorizado, Goro-chan.

Sí, eso fue sarcasmo.

Por otra parte los días han estado muy nublados lo que ocasiona que sólo una limitada cantidad de luz del sol se cuele entre las nubes, y hemos observado que las pupilas de Haru-chan se han dilatado considerablemente, dándole una mirada casi humana. Casi.

Pero eso implica que nuestra teoría sobre la dilatación y contracción de sus pupilas es cierta lo cual nos hace pensar que su visión es mucho mejor que la de nosotros y que probablemente hace uso de ella en las partes profundas del océano, donde la luz del sol se vuelve escasa conforme se desciende hacia el fondo.

¿Qué tan profundo vivirán los seiréns? ¿Será que por eso es tan difícil avistarlos? ¿Vivirán a una profundidad tan considerable la cual nosotros no somos capaces de llegar más que por medio de máquinas? Aunque pienso que su morfología sería drásticamente distinta si vivieran tan hondo, en los abismos…

Entonces, ¿qué tan profundo habrá vivido Haru-chan? Es decir, normalmente se la pasa en el fondo de la piscina y nos evita casi todo el día… ¿Entonces qué hacía en la superficie el día de su captura, en donde quedó atrapado por nuestra red? ¿Estaría explorando?

Aún existen tantas cuestiones en torno a los seiréns. Ojalá Haru-chan pudiese hablar con nosotros y contarnos sobre su vida en el mar. A veces se ve tan humano que me gusta imaginar que eso es posible.

Ah, me pregunto si algún día resolveremos nuestras dudas por nuestra cuenta.

.

.

.

 **01 de enero de 2XXX**

¡Feliz año nuevo!

¡Y vaya forma de recibir el año nuevo! ¡No he dejado de estornudar ni de toser desde antier!

Eso sin contar que todo mi cuerpo está débil y adolorido, además de que siento un calor infernal por dentro y por fuera, pero si me quito las cobijas inmediatamente empiezo a temblar de frío. Todo es tan contradictorio y la cabeza me duele tanto que se vuelve tedioso estar pensando demasiado.

No me gusta estar enfermo. Lo detesto.

Rei-chan dice que me dio fiebre porque pasé varias horas en el hábitat de los pingüinos sin la protección adecuada pero ¿quién se preocupa por la protección adecuada cuando se está conviviendo con pingüinos? Al parecer, Rei-chan lo hace; yo sólo me preocupo por disfrutar el momento y de la compañía de esas tiernas criaturas.

Ah, claro, y él también dice que fue por zambullirme a la piscina de Haru-chan cuando iba en su auxilio, en caso de que estuviera sufriendo de hipotermia, ¿pero quién se preocupa por la ropa adecuada en pleno invierno cuando se va al auxilio de un amigo? Tal parece que Rei-chan sí lo hace.

Obviamente, ya no pude ir al acuario a saludar a todos, y tampoco pude salir a pasear por la ciudad a celebrar el año nuevo. Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de una película en casa porque mis ojos arden al ver la pantalla. Apenas pude marcarle a mi familia para saludarlos.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Rei-chan vino a quedarse a mi apartamento para cuidarme y preparar comida balanceada y saludable, perfecta para una recuperación óptima., según sus palabras. Ni siquiera tuve energías para reñir.

Mis párpados se cierran. Sólo tomaré la medicina y dormiré.

.

.

.

 **23 de enero de 2XXX**

Es desagradable estar enfermo, pero es insoportable el estarlo durante tanto tiempo.

A pesar de lo mucho que he tratado de cuidarme y de lo pendiente que Rei-chan ha estado de mí, ¡aún no logro recuperarme por completo!

—Nagisa-kun, ¿volviste a comer helado?

Por supuesto que tratar de cuidarse no es sinónimo de conseguirlo. Y menos aún frente a tentaciones tan grandes y placenteras. Rei-chan debería ser consciente de ello.

Algo que se vuelve molesto cuando estoy enfermo es mi familia. Y no lo digo porque tenga algo en contra de ellos, en lo absoluto, sino que se preocupan en exceso por mí; sólo para complacerlos tuve que realizarme un montón de estudios y agendar diversas consultas médicas; creo que estos meses he pasado más tiempo en el hospital que en mi propia casa, todo porque ellos piensan en la posibilidad de que pude haber adquirido alguna enfermedad grave y/o mortal.

Es sólo un resfriado, exageran.

Pero en parte no los culpo, después de todo, mi madre es un médico muy reconocido que trabaja en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Tokio, una de mis hermanas trabaja en el área de investigación en salud a nivel internacional mientras que otra trabaja en el control y la erradicación de enfermedades epidemiológicas post-guerra mundial, tratando de encontrar una cura para enfermedades como la fagocibumosis que es la peor y la más mortal de todas. Ellas a diario tratan con personas con padecimientos graves o mortales, por lo que considero normal que se sugestionen demasiado cuando un miembro de la familia se enferma.

Aunque eso no disminuye la exageración con la que reaccionan al enterarse de que tengo un refrío común, que ha tardado más de lo que me gustaría, sí, pero no deja de ser un resfrío.

Tengo suerte de tener a Rei-chan a mi lado quien se ha vuelto un amigo de la familia y los tranquiliza pasando un reporte semanal de mis consultas y mejoras, descartando cualquier posible enfermedad grave de la mente de todos ellos.

Es como mi ángel guardián. Un ángel muy científico y calculador. Regañón y estricto. Que toma nota de cada movimiento que hago.

—¿Tomaste tu medicamento al medio día, Nagisa-kun? —además de que es como mi agenda médica andante—. Si no lo tomas como fue recetado, el tratamiento no va a funcionar.

Adoro que Rei-chan se preocupe tanto por mí.

—¡Y no debes estar consumiendo bebidas frías, dañarás más tu garganta!

Pero realmente, ya quiero sanar.

.

.

.

 **18 de febrero de 2XXX**

Descubrimos que Haru-chan es muy territorial. Mucho. Demasiado. Exagerado.

Podría decirse que es mortalmente territorial.

Rei-chan y yo ya lo sospechábamos pero Haru-chan quiso dejárnoslo muy en claro. Para nosotros ya no era nuevo que Haru-chan sólo nos dejara tener un mínimo contacto con el agua de su alberca. Podíamos meter los brazos en el agua para comprobar la temperatura a la que estaba o meter algunas herramientas para su limpieza. No más.

Y eso, viniendo de Haru-chan, es un gran logro.

Numerosas mañanas Rei-chan y yo encontrábamos pájaros, ardillas, conejos y demás animales pequeños muertos en los alrededores, lo que nos desconcertó un poco al estarse volviendo tan habitual. Al principio pensamos que todo ello podría deberse a algún químico utilizado al aire libre que estuviese dañando la salud de las criaturas de forma grave, pero era muy extraño que todos ellos aparecieran muertos sólo en torno a la alberca de Haru-chan. O así lo pensamos hasta que observamos detenidamente los cuerpos sin vida: algunos aún estaban levemente mojados, y mas encima tenían numerosos rasguños y pedazos de piel o plumas arrancadas con violencia. Fue ahí que sospechamos la razón, así que tuvimos que comprobarla.

Todo un día entero, Rei-chan y yo nos quedamos observando de lejos el área que pertenecía a Haru-chan. Sí, había un gran número de animales que había creado su nido debido a la vasta vegetación que circundaban la piscina del seirén, hasta ahí no había ningún problema; la complicación empezaba cuando alguno de los seres se aventuraba para refrescarse o a beber agua de la alberca de Haru-chan.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que una avecilla fuese jalada hacia el fondo y luego aventada con fuerza hacia el exterior, ya muerta y casi desfigurada. Horas después le siguió un pequeño zorro, e incluso después de eso fue el turno de una serpiente.

Ninguno de los cadáveres presentaba mordidas; Haru-chan no los comía, ni siquiera los probaba. Solamente los mataba y el cuerpo era alejado de su piscina. Estaba marcando su territorio de la forma más brutal posible.

Tuvimos que espantar y desalojar a todos los animales que pudimos de las áreas verdes que se encontraban más cercanas a Haru-chan para evitar más muertes. Esperamos que con eso hayamos podido salvar la vida de muchas criaturas y tal vez, sólo tal vez, dejar más contento a Haru-chan con su territorio.

De verdad, Haru-chan, deberías aprender a compartir.

.

.

.

 **27 de febrero de 2XXX**

Ahora que he estado totalmente recuperado (¡por fin!), he aprendido a medir los límites que me impone Haru-chan.

Muchas veces pienso que, en vez de yo entrenarlo a él, como lo haría con una orca o un delfín, es él quien me entrena a mí.

Hoy, mientras Rei-chan salía para atender algunos asuntos, me sentí valiente así que me aventuré a meter mis pies en el agua de la alberca de Haru-chan, pisando firmemente la enorme roca que tenía por suelo. Fui lo más silencioso que pude pero creo que ni todos los cuidados del mundo serán suficientes para los finos sentidos de Haru-chan porque al instante siguiente él ya estaba sacando la cabeza del agua, flotando a una distancia considerable de mí.

El hecho de que Haru-chan asomara sus penetrantes ojos azules sólo lo hacía lucir más intimidante.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada más, sólo me observó. Lo cual me pareció extraño.

Anteriormente, si yo hubiese osado meter un solo brazo en el agua, Haru-chan se hubiese lanzado directamente hacia mí con el claro propósito de atacarme. Me tranquilicé al ver que ahora se mantenía calmo al verme ingresar en su territorio.

Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire y la dejé salir poco después para darme valor; luego, di un paso hacia adelante, atento de cualquier signo de enojo por parte de Haru-chan.

Pero él seguía quieto, observando.

Di otro paso, y otro, y otro, y otro. El agua ya me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y Haru-chan seguía tan quieto como en un principio. Hasta parecía que se había transformado en una estatua.

Un poco más confiado, avancé unos cuantos pasos más hasta que el agua me llegó a los muslos y sonreí al ver que Haru-chan no reaccionaba de forma agresiva.

Mi sonrisa en este punto era muy notoria, mas no quise reír ni hacer un movimiento brusco que lo provocara. Si a Haru-chan le hubiese entrado por atacarme en ese momento, seguramente yo no habría tenido el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Hubiese sido mi fin.

Frente a él, cualquier cuidado era poco.

Di un paso más buscando que la profundidad aumentase un poco y me congelé.

Pude oír claramente los gruñidos que Haru-chan hacía.

Retrocedí ese paso y los gruñidos cesaron. Todavía me observaba fijamente.

Bien, pensé, es un gran avance. Así que en lugar de moverme hacia el frente, me moví hacia los lados. Haru-chan seguía quieto. Una vez que vi que no tenía una mala reacción, comencé a realizar movimientos más fluidos lo cual no pareció perturbar a Haru-chan.

Hundí mi cuerpo en el agua para ver su reacción y al verlo tan inmóvil como siempre, lo entendí. Ésa era el área, dentro del territorio de Haru-chan, a la cual yo tenía acceso.

Casi brinco de alegría al salir de la piscina.

.

.

.

 **20 de abril de 2XXX**

Después de contarle a Rei-chan mi experiencia y de insistirle muchas veces que lo intentara, ¡Rei-chan por fin se animó a ingresar al territorio de Haru-chan!

Los sentidos de Haru-chan siguen sorprendiéndome pues a pesar de lo cuidadoso que fue Rei-chan al entrar, Haru-chan estaba asomando la cabeza poco después de que metiera los pies en el agua.

Para no hacer el cuento largo, el agua de la piscina cubrió hasta las rodillas de Rei-chan antes de que Haru-chan le gruñera.

Fue claro. Hasta ese punto era el territorio al cual Rei-chan tenía acceso.

¡Qué emoción! ¡Estamos en camino a ser una manada!

* * *

 _Esta noche es para amar_ *: Versión adaptada al español de la canción _Can you feel the love tonight?_ que sale en la primer película del rey león, de Disney, cuando Nala y Simba se vuleven a ver después de mucho tiempo.

Disculpen estar agregando de vez en cuando referencias de otras series, películas y/o compañías que, de paso cabe aclarar, no me pertenecen.

¡Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí!


	5. Quinta entrada

Después de volver a estar a punto de perder los avances que tengo de la historia decidí estructurarla un poco más, en cuestión de las ideas que tengo respecto a ella y a dónde quiero que se dirija la trama, y publicar de una vez el capítulo 5. Espero que la inspiración siga visitándome de vez en cuando para avanzar más. También espero no tener otro susto parecido ni perder de verdad mis avances.

 **Fanfic Sac** : Sujeto a cambios. Es decir, todo, mucho, poco o nada puede ser cambiado/editado en el fanfic en un futuro. Sin garantía de continuación, quedándose en un posible.

 **Advertencias:** Shonen-ai; puede cambiar de raiting; universo alterno; puede o no haber continuación. Posible OoC Sin betear.

Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos y yo sólo nos divertimos un rato con mi historia.

 **Chapter summary:** Se presentan algunas complicaciones y se establecen formas de ir poniéndolo en orden.

* * *

 **16 de abril de 2XXX**

El mundo que vivo con Rei-chan y Haru-chan todos los días es perfecto para mí.

Lástima que ése no sea todo lo que conforma el mundo real.

Sabía que el mundo nos golpearía tarde o temprano, sabía que algún día nos exigirían algo como si fuese nuestra obligación otorgárselos, excusándose bajo la perorata del avance científico e información valiosa de nuevas especies.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, ya se habían tardado al exigirnos todo eso. Es decir, 10 meses conviviendo con Haru-chan y al parecer hasta ahora se desata la polémica del primer seirén en cautiverio.

O tal vez el escándalo ya estaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero Gou-chan y Goro-chan habían hecho un buen trabajo al impedir que la bomba estallara. No podían contenerla por siempre. Es lo que pienso.

Ahora hay toda una lista de exigencias que hacen sobre Haru-chan, como si le perteneciera a alguien y no tuviera derechos, aunque, bueno, técnicamente no los tiene ya que es clasificado como un animal más.

Me duele mucho pensar en todo ello.

Incluso el pensar en Haru-chan aquí, encerrado, me hace entristecer; es decir, él nació como un ser libre y es injusto mantenerlo aquí para observarlo e investigarlo. No obstante, de verdad no quiero perder contacto con Haru-chan y si lo dejamos libre sé que no volveré a verlo nunca más, por lo que no quiero dejarlo ir. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pensar de esa manera pero realmente no puedo evitarlo y mis pensamientos están hechos un lío.

¿Soy una mala persona?

Bien, volviendo al tema, entre las cosas que nos exigen se excusan diciendo que no podemos adueñarnos de tan valiosa información sobre la especie seirén; que es nuestra obligación compartirlo con la comunidad científica para un bien mayor.

Tal vez voy a parecer aún más egoísta que antes pero no quiero compartir nada de Haru-chan con ninguna comunidad científica, incluso si yo pertenezco a la misma. Y eso me hace sentir mal porque siempre he pensado que el compartir información es parte importante para ayudar al mundo a conocer lo que nos rodea, satisfacer las mentes curiosas y ayudar a crear un lugar con más conocimiento para actuar prudentemente. ¿Por qué, entonces, estoy tan en contra de compartir la información sobre Haru-chan con el resto del mundo? ¿No se supone que por eso me volví científico? Quizá sea porque pienso que hemos creado, de alguna forma, un lazo íntimo con Haru-chan y es esa intimidad la que no quiero compartir.

Aparte, según el criterio científico, no califican al Acuario y Centro de Investigación Marina de Iwatobi como el lugar idóneo para alojar a una especie tan desconocida como lo es el seirén; quieren trasladarlo a un Centro Acuático en Tokio, incluso hay solicitudes para mandarlo a Estados Unidos, Rusia, Suiza y no sé cuántos lugares más.

Y me enteré que incluso la población de Iwatobi hizo una petición especial para que el seirén pueda estar al alcance de las miradas de todo aquél poblador común, no perteneciente a ninguna rama de la ciencia. Quieren que exhibamos a Haru-chan como si fuese una simple atracción a la cual mirar.

Hay más. Mucho más. Pero pensar en ello sólo hace que me enoje y entristezca.

No sé cómo vamos a salir de este embrollo.

.

.

.

 **22 de abril de 2XXX**

Hoy quise relajarme. No pensar en todas las exigencias que cargamos encima.

¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que estrechando más mis lazos con Haru-chan?

Como sabía que Rei-chan no estaría de acuerdo con eso, lo engañé para que fuese a comprar un tipo de algas exóticas color dorado por petición de Goro-chan (lo cual, por supuesto, no es cierto. En Iwatobi ni siquiera venden ese tipo de algas y no veo el por qué Goro-chan las querría), Rei dudó por un momento pero después de darle una explicación elegantemente elaborada salió por el encargo y finalmente fui a sentarme en la gran roca que está sumergida en el tanque de Haru-chan, siempre respetando la zona que Haru-chan me dispuso. Llevé algo de comida para él y, sentándome con el agua hasta la cintura, decidí contarle una linda historia, pues si le contaba sobre mi diario vivir como solía hacer, seguramente me terminaría entristeciendo. Otra vez. Y no es eso lo que quiero.

Primero lo atraje con un algo de caballa que le fui dando poco a poco para mantenerlo en la superficie, a una distancia prudente de mí, mientras comenzaba a narrarle el cuento de _La sirenita_ : una criatura hembra mítica de características similares (aunque no exactas) a las de Haru-chan, con la extremidad superior completamente humana y la mitad inferior completamente de pez. Hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, antes de que se confirmara y se registrara la existencia de los seiréns, se utilizaban los términos _Sirena_ y _Tritón_ para describir a seres con esas características, hembra y macho, respectivamente. Ahora, sin embargo, hablar de ellos es como hablar de Alquimia.*

Como decía, según la historia, la sienita y sus hermanas vivían en un palacio bajo el mar donde había toda una comunidad de esas criaturas; siempre me he preguntado si los seiréns —los de verdad— vivirán juntos en colonias y construcciones elaboradas por ellos mismos con objetos marinos, pues he buceado incontables veces en diversos puntos del mar pero nunca he visto algo parecido.

Por supuesto que exponía todas mis dudas en voz alta con la esperanza de que Haru-chan se interesara y se animara a contestarme para poder ser amigos más cercanos y compartir experiencias varias, pero mi parloteo no parecía captar su atención pues se limitaba a rumiar su caballa sin voltear a mirarme.

En fin, el punto es que esta sirena siempre había mostrado un interés genuino por el mundo de la superficie, de nosotros los humanos, y al cumplir la mayoría de edad se le permitió subir para explorar con precaución; fue ahí donde vio a un gallardo hombre a bordo de un barco del cual se enamoró de inmediato y, tras el naufragio inminente de la embarcación, logró rescatarlo y llevarlo hasta la playa más cercana donde se aseguró que estuviera a salvo.

Haru-chan profirió entonces un gruñido molesto que, en un instante me percaté, era porque ya había terminado su pescado por lo que presuroso le lancé otro para entretenerlo.

Volviendo a la historia, la sirenita se obsesionó tanto con ese hombre que acudió con la bruja del mar con la intención de cambiar su cola de pez por dos piernas que le permitieran caminar como los humanos e ir tras su amor, así que la bruja le dio un encantamiento que, de forma dolorosa, le otorgó las piernas que tanto quería pero a cada paso que daba ella sentiría como si caminara entre cristales rotos; el precio que la sirena tuvo que pagar, además, fue el renunciar a su voz, quedando irremediablemente muda… ¡Igualito a Haru-chan!

Más o menos.

¿Será que la historia de la sirenita no es del todo falsa? Después de todo las sirenas y tritones resultaron ser reales, en cierto modo.

¿Será que Haru-chan también acudió a la bruja del mar y perdió su voz a causa de ello? ¿Existirá de verdad una bruja del mar? …Pero Haru-chan no tiene piernas, ¿y si sus piernas sólo aparecen cuando sale a tierra? ¿y si Haru-chan camina por la tierra cuando no estamos presentes? Aunque no se ve muy interesado en otra cosa más que nadar, gruñir, atacar y comer caballa; o tal vez pidió algo más… ¡quizá pidió una ración de caballa de por vida y por eso terminó con nosotros!

Escuché un bufido molesto de Haru-chan ante el planteo de mis muy racionales teorías por lo cual reí y seguí con la historia.

Saltando detalles, la sirenita y el humano eventualmente se encontraron y convivieron juntos por varios días, no obstante, el hombre ya estaba enamorado de…

Bueno, siendo sincero, nunca me ha gustado el final de la sirenita. Qué bah. Yo soy quien la está contando ahora, así que soy quien decide su final.

… Él ya estaba enamorado de la mujer que le había salvado de ahogarse, de quien sólo conocía la voz pues ella había estado hablando mucho tras su rescate porque era una sirenita muy parlanchina y huyó antes de que él pudiese verla.

De pronto una mujer llegó al reino, quien poseía la misma voz que la sirenita; el hombre, al escucharla, pensó que ella era quien le había salvado y le propuso matrimonio de inmediato, pero la sirenita, que era muy lista, rápidamente supo que esa mujer era la bruja del mar disfrazada y en posesión de su voz, por lo que, con ayuda de sus hermanas y su pingüino mascota, que siempre había estado a su lado pero yo no lo había mencionado ¡porque es un pingüino ninja!, lograron derrotar a la bruja y devolver su voz a la sirenita para que el humano se diera cuenta que en realidad era ella quien le había salvado, tras lo cual se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre con su pingüino ninja mascota. Fin.

Ah, mejor que la original.**

Haru-chan, por su parte, ya había terminado de comer su pescado desde hace tiempo y sólo me miraba fijamente con seriedad, como si estuviera evaluando la historia que acababa de oír.

¡O tal vez recordando su propia historia en el océano con la bruja del mar a la que él acudió!

¿Se habrá enamorado de algún ser humano y habrá venido a casarse con su amor?

Aunque por su comportamiento recurrente, ése no parece ser el caso. Le aventé otra caballa para mantenerlo entretenido un poco más de tiempo en la superficie.

Pensándolo bien, Haru-chan tampoco ha mostrado interés alguno en los objetos humanos, porque a pesar de que yo había hecho algunos intentos para que interactuara con cosas de nuestro mundo, todos y cada uno de ellos fracasaron enormemente al encontrarse con su indiferencia, ¿realmente algún seirén se interesa por nosotros y nuestro mundo? ¿O todos son indiferentes a ello? ¿Es por eso que tratan de no mantener contacto con los humanos?

Miré a Haru-chan con aire soñador, planteando la posibilidad de que algún seirén pudiese estar genuinamente interesado en el mundo de los humanos al grado de enamorarse de uno y tener la osadía suficiente como para aventurarse en un complicado romance entre especies distintas, atravesando juntos muchas dificultades pero siendo finalmente felices el uno al lado del otro.

Por alguna razón, a Haru-chan le desagradó mi comentario y, aún sin terminar de comer su caballa y no importándole que yo todavía tenía muchas más conmigo, me dio la espalda refunfuñando y se sumergió rápidamente al fondo dando un coletazo que levantó el agua suficiente para empaparme por completo, dejándome solo y mojado.

Aunque yo me sentí más solo que mojado.

Jamás había reaccionado de esa forma antes.

Mucho tiempo después llegó Rei-chan quejándose de no haber encontrado las algas, lo mucho que había tenido que viajar y lo frustrado que estaba; yo sólo lo tranquilicé diciéndole que no se preocupara, que yo hablaría con Goro-chan para explicarle la situación.

Por supuesto que no lo hice.

.

.

.

 **28 de mayo de 2XXX**

Después de un tiempo relativamente largo, Goro-chan y Gou-chan han propuesto una posible salida para nuestros problemas con los medios, la ciencia y los curiosos.

Realmente los admiro, cada día nos demuestran que son perfectamente capaces de manejar las situaciones más difíciles que se nos presenten; juntos hacen un gran equipo. Son tan increíbles que incluso he decidido darles un nombre especial:

Equipo "GoGo"

—¡Es un nombre horrible, no nos llames así nunca! —me gritó Gou-chan cuando se lo propuse— ¡Kou! ¡Es Kou!

De todos modos yo les seguiré llamando Equipo "GoGo". Suena genial, luce elegante. No entiendo cómo no le gusta a Gou-chan, si hasta suena a nombre de postre.

O tal vez a mí todo me suena a postre.

Volviendo a la solución creada, admito que no es una que a Rei-chan y a mí nos agrade del todo, pero supongo que por ahora no hay otra opción.

Poniendo los papeles en su lugar, aclaramos que, legalmente, Haru-chan nos pertenece. No me gusta decirlo así porque no veo a Haru-chan como una posesión pero no encuentro otra forma de expresarme.

Aunque es una criatura salvaje, la hemos encontrado nosotros en aguas japonesas lo que lo hace nuestro. El hecho de que lo tengamos en cautiverio con un ambiente propicio y adecuado para su observación, investigación y conservación de su casi desconocida especie nos ayuda a conservarlo con nosotros, además de que las condiciones en las que se encuentran las instalaciones, tanto del Acuario como del Centro de Investigación y sus componentes (no sólo Rei-chan y yo, sino todo el personal), fueron aprobados después de una ardua evaluación de calidad, lo que significa que no tienen motivos válidos para que transfieran a Haru-chan a ningún otro sitio.

Rei-chan y yo nos abrazamos y brincamos de alegría al escuchar esa noticia.

Y aunque Rin-chan lo niegue fervientemente, yo lo vi derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Los inspectores incluso tuvieron acceso al área restringida de Haru-chan para evaluarla, ante lo cual parece que a Haru-chan no le hizo mucha gracia pues jamás se asomó a la superficie ni por curiosidad. Claro que también les informamos a los evaluadores sobre las costumbres taciturnas de Haru-chan y les advertimos sobre lo territorial que es, de esa forma lo que se introdujo en el tanque de Haru-chan fueron sólo algunos aparatos para determinar la salinidad del agua, su salubridad y algunas otras cosas. Supongo que eso también influyó mucho para que Haru-chan no hiciera acto de presencia con una actitud violenta, como es su costumbre al detectar a extraños.

También tuvimos que dejarlos entrar a la habitación donde recabamos la información de Haru-chan e incluso tuvimos que compartir algunas copias de documentos o de videos con datos recabados, de antemano.

Porque como no permitiremos que nadie más se meta en nuestra investigación, accedimos a compartir la información que obtengamos; de por sí reportábamos información debido a nuestro proyecto de investigación pero ahora tendrá que ser ante una comunidad inmensamente más vasta. Ahora deberemos mandar informes de forma mensual.

¡Horrible trabajo extra!

Con respecto al público en general, Goro-chan y Gou-chan (el fabuloso Equipo "GoGo") establecieron un acuerdo para mostrar al seirén a la población general por lo que se hizo un contrato para la construcción de una piscina especial en el cual la gente de Iwatobi y extranjeros podrá ver a Haru-chan formando parte de las especies marinas del acuario en exhibición de forma segura.

Los planes de construcción ya están en marcha. Goro-chan ha pedido nuestra ayuda para diseñar el espacio adecuado para la comodidad de Haru-chan por lo que nosotros tendremos que colaborar y aportar ideas a los ingenieros y arquitectos; nunca he trabajado con ellos por lo que no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo pero ya me las arreglaré. Después de todo, poner a Haru-chan en exhibición no es una idea que me emocione.

En general, todo esto no me agrada mucho, pero es con lo que nos tenemos que conformar.

* * *

*Hace años se creó una doctrina llamada Alquimia que, aunque ahora sus razonamientos parezcan anticuados e incluso irreales, fueron el principio de la proliferación de las ramas científicas actuales. Está considerada como una práctica obsoleta pero no por eso ha dejado de estudiarse pues es una forma de entender el pensamiento antiguo; las prácticas alquimistas más famosas, aunque la alquimia no se ve limitada sólo a ellas, son la creación de homúnculos, fabricación del elixir de la vida, búsqueda de la piedra filosofal y la conversión de metales en oro.

** La historia narrada por Nagisa es la versión original de Hans Christian Andersen.

Sé que el final (y quizá el capítulo en general) quedó algo flojo pero si sigo adelante con este fic, el siguiente capítulo tendrá más acción.

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
